Carlo Dominici
'''Carlo "The Chef" Dominici '''was an English mob boss who originated from Bisacquino, Sicily. After serving as a prisoner of war during World War II, he remained in England and founded the Dominici crime family, now known as the "London Mob". Dominici was arrested in 1963 for extortion and racketeering and released only in 1974, with his son Giovanni Dominici acting as street boss until his release. He was known as "The King of Biggin Hill" by the public. By the time he died in 1988, his family was under attack from law enforcement. Biography Early Life Dominici was born in the small town of Bisacquino, in the Province of Palermo, Sicily. His father Venustiano Dominici was a World War I veteran who was formerly a Colonel in the Italian Army, fighting against the Germans and Austrians at Caporetto. Dominici's mother Maria Deltorro was born to a less-fortunate family but she later became rich after running a popular clothing line. She died when Dominici was eleven years old. Life in England Dominici was conscripted into the Italian Army on June 30, 1940, with the outbreak of World War II for Italy, and was immediately dispatched to North Africa. Dominici served in the Italian 10th Army in Egypt and was one of the thousands of Italian troops captured in Operation Compass, a British counterattack that cleared Egypt of Italian troops. Dominici was transported to a prisoner-of-war camp in southern England, and after the surrender of Italy in 1943, he was released. Rather than return to Italy, he decided that he would stay in Devon and raised a family there. Dominici eventually needed employment, as his job as a shoeshiner made meager amounts of money and he moved to London in 1951. Dominici made friends in the restaurant business and became a chef at World Class Kitchens-London, but in 1955, signed up at a gun club as a side job and later robbed the club's coffers and armory to get some money. He made friends with some underground figures and was able to gather a small gang of men known as the Biggin Hill Mob, later known as the Dominici crime family. Start as a Criminal Dominici and his mob extorted local shops and had a net worth of $1,000,000 after a month of attacks on local rackets, running bombs and guns through the backrooms of shops. He himself became a shopkeeper, running the Dominici Kitchens, which was run by his wife Luciana Aquiltore, and later made a cooking show. He was known as "The Chef" because of his cooking skills, and was known to sometimes use butcher's knives in his extortion tactics. Rumor had it that Julius the Ace, one of his enforcers, embedded a butcher knife in a victim's shoulder and when the victim refused to sell over the business, he took it out and cut the side of his neck with it. Dominici Don By 1960, Dominici was able to call himself a mob boss, owning a mansion in Biggin Hill and acres of territory in London itself, owning the Commercial District's shops in a lucrative monopoly. Dominici was arrested in 1963 for extortion, among other crimes, which added up to a twenty-year sentence. However, due to the actions of his legal team, he was released earlier in 1974, and when he returned home, he ordered the slaughter of the Calabrians that were based in New Addington. The Calabrian War tested his family's might; they conquered a tough gang in a matter of days. His Outer London empire had made it inwards, and he later took over parts of Downtown London with help from the Jamaican Posse, and he established business connections back in Sicily that helped him run firearms to London through Liverpool, where he owned a fishing depot that served as a port of sorts. Downfall Dominici was indicted because of the murder of Anthony Spagarella and Simone Martranga in 1985, two leading mobsters in the Quaranto crime family, and was given a subpoena in December. However, he was able to buy the judge off before the case was announced and remained in Biggin Hill in relative peace, although his Capos faced terrible police and gang problems as the family's enemies closed in. Dominici's Caporegime James Di Girolamo was arrested and his crew disbanded. New Addington was retaken by the police and he retired to his home in a state of semi-retirement. Dominici died of a brain tumor at his house at the age of 85 years. He left behind a large family: his wife Luciana, and his sons Giovanni/Johnny, Peter, Paul, Jesus, Simon, and James. Only one of them, John, would turn out to be a gangster. Category:Dominici Category:Mobsters Category:Dons